


Of Skylines and Car Crashes

by TensThighs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, got the idea for this after seeing my city's skyline uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TensThighs/pseuds/TensThighs
Summary: Mingyu really needs to pay more attention when he's driving. But its hard when the sky is as beautiful as it is.





	Of Skylines and Car Crashes

**Author's Note:**

> I started this little story a looong time ago. Like, back in February. Says a lot about my work pace as I'm just releasing it now lmao.

Mingyu took in a deep breath, savoring the crisp air. Wind glazed his face as he drove through the city, the coolness numbing his face slightly. He had just finished the day’s errands, and he would be lying if he said that the light weight of his shoulders were not freeing.

 

Most times Mingyu hated living downtown. Rent was too expensive, smoke polluted the air, and more often than not his sleep would be interrupted by the loud rumble of trains in the night. But moments like now with his windows down and his hair whipping against his face he treasured. 

 

It was golden hour, the orange tinge of the sky made it evident as the light bounced off of the glass panels of the skyscrapers. The sight was breathtaking, for a lack of better word. If Mingyu could sit down at the moment and paint his best recreation of the skyline, he would.

 

The alarming noise of a car’s horn was the only thing that brought him back to reality as he pulled into an oncoming stoplight.

 

A gasp, and Mingyu tried best as he could to break before he crashed into the car in front of him. Tires screeching against asphalt and the sound of metal hitting against metal proved the attempt unsuccessful, however. The only thing running through Mingyu’s head as he stepped out of his shiny red car were different configurations of the colorful words from his artillery of swears.

 

Sure, he had been in accidents before, but rarely was it due to his  _ own  _ stupidity. How would he explain this to the possibly, and rightfully so, angry owner of the shiny black Audi?

 

_ “Oh, sorry, I was too busy admiring the sunset.” _

 

God, no, that would make him sound like an imbecile. And he was, but in the current situation he did not want to prove himself any further.

 

Mingyu got a slight glance of the damage before the other driver had stepped out of his car. Okay, this was fine. A slight fender bender was all it was. Granted, Mingyu’s front bumper was hanging on for dear life, but the scruffs on the paint and shallow dent was all the seen evidence of the crash that occurred.

 

Guessing from the way the other raven-haired driver’s nostrils dwindled down in size as he evaluated the damage to his car, he was having somewhat of the same thought process as Mingyu. However, he was not out of the ballpark yet as the raven-haired man raised his eyes from his vehicle to the distracted driver's.

 

“You,” the man raised an accusatory finger at Mingyu, “I'm hoping you have the insurance to pay for this. Texting and driving, really?”

 

Mingyu winced, then pushed a sharp breath through his mouth before he spoke. God, he should just get it over with. 

 

“I was, uh, actually looking at the--” he cleared his throat and nodded in the direction behind the other driver where the sun barely peaked. Hopefully he would understand what Mingyu was trying to say, because he would rather die than finish the sentence. Obviously, however, he did not, as he only scrunched his brows together and tilted his head in what could only be read as annoyance. Mingyu murmed.

 

“Turn around.”

 

The driver did, only to see nothing at first and shake his head. 

 

“The-- what? Don’t tell me,” he spun around towards Mingyu, “the fucking sunset? Really?” 

 

He could not handle the withering look he was recieving, and decided to look away as he spoke. It sounded a lot like a child talking back to their parent. “Well, it was really pretty a second ago.”

 

Mingyu did not look back until he heard what resembled a chuckle coming from the other man. Apparently it was, because it starting growing into a roaring laughter within a second. Mingyu decided he liked the sound.

 

“Dude, what’s your name?” He seemed to barely be able to get the words out as wheezes. 

 

Mingyu shuffled, feeling more than a little awkward. “It’s Mingyu.”

 

Wiping tears from his eyes, the driver erected himself. “Mingyu, buddy, maybe pull over next time you decide to take in the scenery, and, uh, maybe call me over to see it with you.”

 

He pulled a black business card from what seemed like nowhere, and placed it in Mingyu’s hand. The name “Jeon Wonwoo” was printed on it in small, white letters. And like that, Wonwoo hopped into his car and drove off, leaving a very confused, yet pleased Mingyu in his rear view mirror. 


End file.
